


Those Eyes

by Calamityjim



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Gen, POV Second Person, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamityjim/pseuds/Calamityjim
Summary: Tim can feel someone watching him.This is a complete story, not a drabble, and it being so short is part of the point. Hope you have 5 minutes to check it out. :D
Series: Experiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152236
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I usually do but you know what? Leeeeeeroy Jenkins. Here we go. Something new. Short, second person, no dialogue and present tense. Let's fucking go on this 5 minute ride together lol.

It starts with a gentle prickling between your shoulders, like a sound so soft that at midnight you can’t tell if you actually hear it. A glance around the yard as the school empties and you pass it off as that. Something half imagined, driven by one too many sleepless nights.

But it persists, always as school ends and you step outside, free for the day. It’s harder to brush it off as your imagination, so you look for rational explanations. Mr Walker has been mad at your sliding grades in physics. Mrs Khan has been far too worried about your home life.

  
  
There are plenty of people who have reason to watch you leave the school.

There are plenty of people who have reason to watch you at the skatepark. You are good on your board, pulling off tricks so you could post them on tiktok. It’s fun, sharing skills you’ve earned that are outside of Robin. You’ve been able to do a Casper Half Flip far longer than you’ve been able to throw a punch.

  
  
So people watching you is normal, right?

But then the feeling happens while you are home, alone and near a window. You look outside and is that a shadow moving in the hedge? Probably just a shadow. What else could it be?

  
  
After all, you are just Tim Drake and no one is interested in Tim Drake. 

So you ignore it, because it is nothing. And it is nothing until the pictures come. 

They are of you. They are all of you. You at school. You at the skateboard park. You alone and by a window. And now you don’t know what to do because these things do not happen to Tim Drake. 

So you burn the pictures. You keep your eyes open as you leave school. You don’t go to the skateboard park. You keep the blinds drawn. 

The feeling of being watched grows worse and you don’t know what to do. 

One day Alfred comes to pick you up. It’s a surprise. Normally Bruce warns you when Alfred is picking you up so you don’t accidentally leave with friends. But Alfred says Bruce doesn’t know, that Alfred has decided that it was a good night to spend with family. 

There is a spot of red on his shirt. It stands out starkly because you have never seen Alfred’s shirt be anything other than a crisp white. Alfred catches you staring.

  
  
A bit of wine, he says, and you believe him because Alfred is Alfred, even though you’ve never seen him drink wine. 

The watching stops.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Alfred straight up murdering people and I feel like this trope needs to be used more often. Alfred Pennyworth has a kill count and the comics forget that too often. 
> 
> Let me know how this went and offer tips if you have any. Totally open to criticism because we don't grow by winning. Though if you like it let me know because it would be nice to know I'm on the right track.


End file.
